Ramsey-032
Master Chief Petty Officer Ramsey-032, born on December 10th, 2510, is a Spartan II who served with the UNSC Navy during the Human-Covenant war. Between the years of 2525 through 2536, Ramsey served with Emerald Team with Charlie-078. After the Fall of Roost, Ramsey was temporarily assigned with a ODST squad, Delta Six, for Operation: MOUNTAIN FURY and then to Team Eagle Nest for all future operations. Ramsey has played a vital role in the course in the Human-Covenant War, serving in over 150 campaigns including, but not limited to, Paradise Falls, Biko, Roost, Cygnus II, Lesovia, and The Fall Of Reach. While not the "key", Ramsey assisted in forging a short-lived alliance with the Freedom Rebel Party and the Republic Of Joseph during the fall of Falkon IV in 2547. He is best known for his quick, violent temper, sarcastic remarks, and unusual behavior due to being abused at an early age, a trait unique among the Spartans. Despite the abuse he lays on his fellow squadmates, they look up to Ramsey as a leader, brilliant tactics planner, Heavy Weapons Expert and a skilled combatant. He has also gained respect from ODSTs and Marines alike, which is rare in Spartans. However, he is also described as a "Psychopath, cold, and very unforgiving" when on his so-called bad side. Contrary to popular belief, Spartan-032 is caring for his Spartans under his command, going into a blind rage when the unfortunate happens. Biography Early Life and SPARTAN-II Program Ramsey Klondike was born on December 10th, 2510, in the poverty stricken city of New Azbark. After Ramsey was born, a deadly strain of the flu broke out on Cygnus II, which led to the death of his mother in mid-July 2511. His father was met with grief and depression after his wife's death and jumped to his death, leaving Ramsey in a locked room. Hours later, authorities arrived to investigate the unknown man's death, only to find Ramsey, severely beaten and left for dead in the room. Ramsey was put into the hands of the authorities as they tried to locate the orphan's relatives, but to prevail. Eventually, the lone child was placed into a foster home. On October 4th, 2514, the New Azbark Revolution was in full swing, and rioters broke into the foster home, killing Ramsey's "father", burning his "mother" and two "sisters" to death, and abducting Ramsey. For the next two years, Ramsey was forcefully trained to be a child of war by his abductors in a abandoned UNSC training facility, who were affiliated with the Republic of Joseph, being proclaimed as the "new forefather of the Republic". In late-January 2516, Delta Six, a six-manned Orbital Drop Shock Trooper squad, attacked the training facility, killing most of the rebels. Commander Patrick Moorhead, a ODST with twelve years of experience, found the young "rebel" as he was chasing after 14-year old Lucas Rodney. As he later reported to ONI Sector One agent CODENAMED: BAKLEY, he says that while looking for the rouge child soldier, he spotted a "Six year old, with scars all over, a busted nose, and eyes that had the face of hope in them". Moorhead patched the child up with some scattered cloth, and brought him to ONI Sector One agent BAKLEY, whom took the child into his own hands. Months later, BAKLEY approached Dr. Catherine Halsey with Ramsey, who explained that he had exceeded her expectations for a super-soldier, and made an offer to put him in the Spartan II program in exchange for additional funding from an "anonymous group". Soon, Ramsey Klondike was put into the program, and joined Team Emerald, which included Charlie-078, Molly-102 and Angle-119. Unlike the other candidates, however, Ramsey grew a quick temper in a matter of days, and was given the nickname "Sol-Leks". Around 2523, Ramsey somehow contracted a airborne illness called H7JW, which had caused thousands of deaths on Cygnus II, Falkon IV and Roost. Ramsey eventually recovered, but became depressed and attempted suicide multiple times, and then tried to murder a fellow candidate. BAKLEY saw him as a threat to the project and proposed a plan to "terminate" Ramsey from the program to Halsey, who refused. On the day of the augmentations, Ramsey had managed to obtain a kitchen knife and held it against his throat, threatening to kill himself unless he saw Halsey. After being denied, Ramsey stabbed Zach-045 multiple times before being subdued by fellow cadets. Ramsey was then put in isolation for an additional month before his augmentations began. Raid on Ji Kio After augmentations, an additional two weeks in isolation, and receiving his armor, he was deployed to take back the crippled UNSC Spirit of Rickenbaker on Ji Klo, Cygnus II's only moon. Immediately after deployment twelve kilometers from the crash site, Ramsey and the two marines he was deployed with were attacked by hundreds of Republic of Joseph members. One of the marines, Private Nathan Hunt, was seriously wounded when two hollow rounds hit his right arm, while the other was fatally wounded by gunfire. The Spartan pulled the marines into a ravine for cover and tried to save the marine, but to no prevail. Knowing the end was near, Hunt told the Spartan to complete his mission. In response, Ramsey said to him: Ramsey then carried Hunt to the crash site of the frigate, where Ramsey found twelve other survivors, including a medic, a Colonel, and a seriously injured Patrick Moorhead. The combined fourteen scavenged weapons, medical supplies, and a damaged pelican, and escaped Ji Kio alive. Fall of Paradise Falls